


Heard No Sound

by Eponin



Category: Lost
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek inside Jack's head at the end of "The End"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard No Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a line in the song "St. Stephen's Cross" by Vienna Teng.

He steps through the door ahead of Christian to joyful cries and shouts of laughter that shake the rafters. To _sound_. Everything locks into place with a click Jack thinks must be audible over the tumultuous noise in front of him.

He is greeted - hand clasped, hugged - and everything feels _right_ , like it had that one time in his life when the only things that filled his awareness were the whine of the plane overhead (leaving), the faint hush of wind through the bamboo trees, and the feel of rough fur beneath his fingertips.

He comes back to himself when he looks at her, so vibrant and _real_.

"Kate." It comes out hoarse, as though he hasn't spoken in years. He supposes he hasn't - not really - and he blinks back the sudden moisture in his eyes.

A gentle smile curves her lips as she takes his hand in both of hers and leads him into the circle of sound.


End file.
